SWITCHIRONI
by HamHamIbm
Summary: Kouji and Izumi don't get along. You could say they hate each other, but will that change when they change?
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

_**SWITCHIRONI**_

A/N: Hello again…so I decided to rewrite this because I haven't had internet for two years. So to me this doesn't look right. I don't blame you if you don't want to read this again, but I can't leave this unfinished. So here is the story once more.

**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!**

_**Chapter 1: The Story Begins**_

"Holy crap!" Izumi screamed. The boys turned to see why she had screamed to see Gottomon popping out of the ground. He jumped out of the ground causing the ground to rise to a very tall stature with him.

He smiled at them and said, "Hello again."

The boys jumped up, but Izumi stayed in her sitting position, stunned, as she watched Gottomon. Gottomon glanced around, to take in his surroundings and saw the stunned Izumi. A light bulb went off in his head and he grabbed the stunned Izumi, and jumped on the risen ground.

"AHHHH!" Izumi screamed as Gottomon took her to the top of the risen ground.

"IZUMI!" the boys screamed, well with the exception of one.

"Now, give me your spirits, or I will kill the girl." Gottomon threatened.

"No! Don't do it!" Izumi screamed, struggling to get away.

"Izumi, we have to!" Junpei yelled to her.

"Well technically, we don't _have_ to." Kouji said bluntly.

"What do you mean be don't _have_ to! Of course we do!" Junpei yelled at Kouji, who looked in a different direction.

Gottomon laughed at the arguing boys, fully amused. Izumi noticed his grip on her loosening a little, and she knew this was her only shot of getting away. She slammed her foot as hard as she could down on Gottomon's foot.

"OWWWW!" he yelled, letting go of Izumi and grabbing his foot.

Gottomon ended up throwing Izumi off the risen land, and she plummeted down the world below.

"AHHHH!" Izumi screamed as she fell to the ground.

"IZUMI!" The boys gasped, once again with the exception of Kouji.

Takuya bolted off in the direction of the falling Izumi at full speed. As he neared he noticed that he wasn't going to get there fast enough. He tried his hardest to speed up, but still he just knew at this rate he wasn't going to make it. He pushed his self a little bit harder and then dove to catch her. She did land in his arms, but once they both hit the ground they rolled.

Gottomon frustrated at what just took place yelled, "This isn't over brats!" With that he vanished. The others ran towards the two still on the ground. Once there Junpei offered his hand to Izumi to help her up.

"Izumi, are you okay?" Junpei asked, frantic.

She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up and said, "Um…I think so." She looked at Takuya who was grabbing Tomoki's hand, and pulling his self and asked, "Takuya are you okay?"

"Yeah, I hope." He smiled at her. She smiled in response and took that opportunity to wipe the dirt off her clothes.

Tomoki smiled up at Izumi, but something caught the corner of his eye. He looked at what had caught his eye and then yelled in excitement, "Is that a digi egg?"

They all turned to where Tomoki was looking and started to move towards it, slowly. As they neared it Izumi said, "I think it is." She knelt down by it and picked it up. "Maybe we should take it with us. I mean we can't just leave it."

"No. It would just be a burden, and I doubt you could keep up with it." Kouji said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Izumi growled.

"It means you're weak." Kouji bluntly stated.

"Excuse you, I am not weak!" Izumi yelled at the boy.

"Really? You aren't? Then why is it that you are the one always getting kidnapped and getting her D-Tector stolen?" Kouji said.

Izumi opened her mouth, ready to yell at him, but she couldn't. He was right. She was the one always in trouble. Izumi closed her mouth and her eyes. A slight stinging coming to them as tears swelled up behind her closed eyelids.

Kouji smiled, knowing he won and said, "See, I'm right."

"Well it doesn't matter that you're right, I'm still keeping it!" Izumi spat.

Kouji narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth ready to respond when Tomoki cut him off by saying, "Listen! Do you hear that? It's a Trailmon!"

"It is! Good listening Tomoki! We need to get on that!" Takuya smiled widely. "Do we have any tickets, or money?"

"Um…I think we do have tickets actually." Izumi said, shifting the digi egg so she could get to her pocket. "Here!" She said showing seven tickets.

"Awesome! But now we have to get there before the Trailmon!" Junpei stated.

They all nodded and took off running for the train station in the distance. They ran fast and as they arrived so did the Trailmon.

"ALL ABOARD!" the Trailmon shouted.

The five walked up to him and Izumi gave them the tickets. They walked on and into one of the many cars. They all sat down and settled in.

"Man, now we actually get to rest! Maybe we can all get some sleep!" Takuya said happily.

"Yeah! That would be great!" Junpei agreed. Takuya smiled and patted himself on the back for the idea…well on the inside.

"Yeah, I am pretty exhausted." Izumi yawned. Once Izumi finished her yawn she felt the digi egg move on her lap. She instantly grabbed it thinking it was about to fall when, again, it moved.

Takuya looked over to see a small crack appearing on the digi egg and he yelled, "Oh my gosh! I think the digi egg is hatching!"

Izumi stood up, still holding the cracking egg, and the boys stood and surround her. The egg continued to crack and move until a small head poked out of the egg. It's eyes still closed yawned, and stretched it's arms.

The newly hatched digimon opened it's eyes to meet Izumi's and smiled and said, "Mommy." It then turned it's head to the left and looked at Kouji and said, "Daddy."

"WHAT?!" the two yelled in unison. They looked at each other, and then instantly turned away, blushing. The three other boys broke out in a hysterical laughter, making them fall to the floor clutching their sides.

"WAAAHH!" the digi baby broke out in a loud, shrill cry.

Izumi instantly held the baby closer to her and started rocking it and coed, "Shh, please don't cry," over and over again.

"Maybe it's hungry." Tomoki said as he covered his ears to the noise.

Izumi frantically looked around for anything that could be food. She saw Takuya with an red apple in his hand. She walked over to him and snatched it away.

"Hey!" He complained.

"Shut up!" She glared at him and he obeyed. She handed the apple to the digi baby, and it immediately took it and started to eat. Izumi smiled at the baby, and sat down again.

Just a few short moments after she sat down and the digi baby finished the apple the Trailmon stopped and yelled, "END OF THE LINE!"

"What?!" Takuya cried. Everyone grabbed whatever they had with them, and one by one they got off the Trailmon.

"That was the shortest ride ever! We didn't even get a little nap!" Junpei complained.

"Shut up!" Izumi yelled at him. She wasn't in the mood to deal with his complaints because she too was tired. And all she wanted to do was collapse in the very spot she stood.

They all started to walk in the direction of the woods ahead of them, all of them were completely silent, too tired to talk.

**LATER**

"Ugh! Can we stop yet!" the small Tomoki asked falling to his knees in exhaustion.

Takuya looked at the exhausted boy and smiled and said, "I don't see why not. It is getting dark."

No one argued because they were all exhausted from a very long day. They all started to set up their camp for the night when Gottomon popped out of the ground, once again.

"GIVE ME THE DIGI BABY!" he yelled. Izumi clutched the baby in her arms.

"Izumi get the baby out of here!" Takuya yelled. Izumi nodded and ran off into the forest, Bolkamon and Neemon on her heels.

Kouji watched as she ran off thinking, _I knew that thing would be a burden. And once again she gets out of a fight…that stupid weak girl._

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Takuya yelled, "We have to digivolve!"

They other boys nodded and in unison they yelled, "EXCUTE, SPIRIT EVOLUTION!

ANGIMON,

WOLFMON,

CHAKMON,

BLITZMON!"

Izumi rested her back on a tree and caught her breath. "Why am I the one always running."

Izumi bit her lip in frustration and thought, _If I do stay here then that dumb Kouji will think I'm just a weak girl!_ Izumi looked at Bolkamon and Neemon and told them, "Keep the baby safe! I have to help them!" With that she took a couple steps away and then yelled,

"EXACUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! FAIRYMON!!"

**END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

A/N: Well once again there is Chapter One…the new Chapter Two will be here in a week. And so on like that till it's all done. Till this story is finally finished. And if I spelt anything wrong please tell me so I could fix it.


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayal or Hypnotized

_**SWITCHIRONI**_

A/N: Okay there's the fight in this one…and I'm going to use their real names, but they're in digiform.

**LAST TIME**

_Izumi looked at Bolkamon and Neemon and told them, "Keep the baby safe! I have to help them!" With that she took a couple steps away and then yelled, _

"_EXACUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! FAIRYMON!!"_

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY…**

_**Chapter 2: Betrayal or Hypnotized**_

Izumi flew to the battle grounds seeing Junpei and Tomoki on the ground, passed out. And then she saw it; her perfect chance to defeat Gottomon. She went in for the attack when just as she was about to land a punch a heat beam dug into her back. She fell to the ground screaming in pain. Blood started to drench her back as she turned her head slowly to see who had struck her. It was Agnimon.

"Taku-Takuya how could yo-you." Izumi struggled to say.

Takuya just smirked and started to walk towards her. He was getting closer and closer and as he did Izumi struggled to get up. She was on her hands and knees gasping for air when Takuya slammed his foot onto Izumi's back. She screamed in pain and fell back to the ground, and he laughed at her expense. Takuya repeated his action over and over again.

_How could you Takuya? I thought we were friends…_Izumi thought as tears rolled down her face._ I don't know what to do? No one can help me._

Her train of thought was broken when the stomping suddenly stopped. She cringed and turned her head to look to see why. When she turned she saw that Kouji had tackled Takuya to the ground and he looked like he had already been beaten up.

"K-Kouji…" Izumi started, but was cut off by Kouji.

"Izumi! You have to kill Gottomon! Takuya is being controlled by him!" Kouji shouted.

"Kouji." She whispered.

"Go!" He yelled.

Izumi started to crawl, since she couldn't yet walk, towards Gottomon. When she was about halfway there someone appeared in front of her. She looked up to see Ranamon.

"Hello there suga'." Ranamon smiled.

Izumi started, once again, to stand up to be kicked back down when Ranamon kicked Izumi in the stomach. Izumi fell to the ground withering in pain. Ranamon grabbed her by the hair and held her to her face. Ranamon smirked, and then slammed her back down. Kouji looked to his left to see if Izumi had made it there yet when he saw Izumi being beaten by Ranamon.

"IZUMI!" Kouji yelled.

This hesitation let Takuya punch Kouji square in the jaw which sent him flying into a nearby tree. Takuya let out a laugh of amusement at this and he stood watching Kouji slide to the ground. Kouji winced in pain, and started to stand up. When he stood his eyes were filled with anger, and he attacked Takuya slamming him into a different tree.

Izumi pushed Ranamon away and yelled, "SLIDE EVOLUTION! SHUTMON!"

Izumi lifted her head and opened her eyes. She was huffing and puffing, her eyes were flaming with anger. A growl slipped through her lips and then she punched Ranamon as hard as she could into a nearby tree, making the tree break in half.

Ranamon grunted and stood up while saying, "Now, now, now that wasn't very nice suga'." Ranamon threw a borage of water balls at Izumi. She dodged them and appeared in front of Ranamon and kicked her square in the stomach. Ranamon fell to her knees and coughed up blood.

She stood up and wiped her mouth and said, "Well suga' we're gonna have to finish this at a later time."

Ranamon vanished and Izumi looked around to see Kouji and Takuya still fighting. Izumi's eyes widened and she took off towards Gottomon.

"Why now there's a pretty lady for me to kill!" Gottomon smirked.

_Now I don't think it's healthy to want to kill someone you think is pretty, _Izumi thought. She looked at Gottomon and glared.

"What?" He asked.

"You know, little boys aren't suppose to play with dolls." Izumi started at the doll in his hands. _That is what is controlling Takuya. _"So why don't you hand it over."

"No, I don't think I will." Gottomon said.

"Fine." Izumi growled. She appeared right in front of Gottomon and snatched the doll from his hands and crushed it.

"Uh-oh. Well this is where I bid you a dui!" Gottomon said in a rush and then vanished.

Izumi de-vovled and took a deep breath, "It's over…" She turned around and limped, slowly to Kouji. He was sitting down supporting his wait with his arms behind him, and next to him lied a passed out Takuya. She walked over to him and gave him a weak smile. He returned it and stood up next to her.

"Hnnn…" Takuya mumbled as he clutched his head and stood up. He opened his eyes to reveal two of his friends that looked like they had just been to hell and back. "What happened to you two?!"

Before they could answer Junpei and Tomoki ran towards them while yelling, "Izumi, Kouji; what happened!!!?!"

"It's a long story." Kouji answered and glanced at Izumi who was now smiling at her friends.

"You three are fine, right?" She asked worry soaking her voice.

"Of course we're fine, but you…" Junpei said, trailing off that the end. She looked like a train wreck; blood soaking through what remained of her clothing, her eyes dull instead of the normal shinning, her voice raspy and broken.

"Good." She said, her eyes flickering a bit, and she started to lose her balance, but regained it.

"Izumi!" Tomoki yelled, putting his hands up as if that would help her.

"I'm fine." She whispered. She swayed from side to side, raising her hand to her head, and then she fainted. Kouji caught her, hold her bridal style, and a blush crossed his face.

"Oh no!" Three gasped.

Kouji smirked and said, "It's okay, she's just exhausted from earlier."

"Oh goodness! What has happened!" Bolkamon exclaimed as he, Neemon, and the digibaby ran up to the group.

"MAMA!" the digibaby shrieked. It jumped from Neemon's arms and down next to Kouji, looking up.

"She'll be fine." He smiled warmly at the digibaby. It smiled at him and wrapped it's arms around Kouji's leg. Kouji let out a sigh and said, "We should find a nice place to stay."

"Oh yes, I agree." Bolkamon said. The rest nodded and started to walk. It was dark outside, and they didn't really know where they were going, but they just kept walking.

"Kouji, do you want me to carry her?" Junpei asked eagerly.

Kouji looked down to the peaceful face of Izumi. Her right hand held slightly on Kouji's shirt, and her face was pressed against his chest. She looked at Junpei and said, "No, it's fine."

Junpei looked at the ground, rejected, and stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

**LATER**

Izumi's eyes fluttered open to see a bright white ceiling and bright white walls. She looked to see that she was laying on a very comfortable bed with white sheets, pillows, and comforter. She yawned and stretched her arms out.

_Wait a minute._ She thought, _Could that have all been a dream? Going to the Digiworld, meeting Takuya, Tomoki, Junpei, Bolkamon, Neemon…Kouji…No, it was too real, but you never know. If it wasn't real then why would I be here…where am I?_

**END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

A/N: There is the new chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it…now I need some help.

What should the digibaby's name be and…

Should it be a boy or girl?

I'm leaning more towards boy…opinions please.


	3. Chapter 3: Wait Whose Clothes Are These?

_**SWITCHIRONI**_

A/N: Here is chapter 3, enjoy! Oh and for the heads up hot shorts are the shorts dancers wear under their costumes, or what volleyball players wear at their games. The spandex shorts.

**LAST TIME**

_Wait a minute._ She thought, _Could that have all been a dream? Going to the Digiworld, meeting Takuya, Tomoki, Junpei, Bolkamon, Neemon…Kouji…No, it was too real, but you never know. If it wasn't real then why would I be here…where am I?_

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**Chapter 3: Wait…Whose Clothes Are These?!**_

Izumi pushed the comforter off of her and slowly stood up. She was very sore and very stiff. She winced at the slight pain in her back and made her way to the door. She opened the door to reveal a long white hallway. As she walked down the hallway she could hear familiar voices. She moved towards the voices until she entered a bright livingroom. The wall furthest away from her was made of just glass, and there were snowy mountains out in the view. She looked to see all of her friends sitting in various places in the room.

"MAMA!" The digibaby exclaimed and ran/walked to her. The others turned to see Izumi in the hallway; as she bent down to pick up the baby when she noticed something. She wasn't in her clothes…someone had changed her…a boy had changed her…

"Why am I in different clothes…" Izumi said, her voice in a low whisper, but anger laced it like acid.

She looked up to see the boys pointing to Kouji. Izumi's cheeks blazed red, and anger filled her eyes. Kouji's cheeks were a slight pink, and he turned to look away.

"WHAT!?!" Izumi yelled at the boys. Her glare was set on Kouji, but then something caught her eye. Takuya was wearing a blanket. She looked down at her clothes once more to see that these were Takuya's clothes.

"Well if Kouji changed me, which I'm completely pissed about, then why am I in Takuya's clothes?" Izumi's voice had lowered, but it was still soaked with anger.

"Well…um…his clothes were the only ones that would fit you right…" Kouji tried to explain, while trying to keep his blush under control.

"Okay, but why did you change me?" Ino glared. After she said this she thought, _At least I had a tank top and some hot shorts on. Horribly short, hot shorts, and a very tight tank top._

"Well your clothes were all bloody and ripped." Takuya said, helping the struggling Kouji. Kouji sighed in relief for the help and glanced at Takuya.

"Uh…yeah, what Takuya said. Look for yourself." Kouji stumbled with his words as he pointed to the pile of bloody clothes.

"Okay. Why couldn't you have waited till I woke up!?" Izumi yelled, sqeezing the baby tightly in her arms.

"You were out for TWO days!" Kouji yelled back. Kouji thought, _Not like I actually wanted to change her. Those idiots made me! I don't see why we couldn't have let Junpei. He actually volunteered!_

Izumi's glared softened and she asked, "Well…why are we in a house? Does that mean we're finally back in the human world."

"No Zumi, we're still in the digiworld. We just found this house as we walked after that fight. It's really nice too! There's food and everything!" Tomoki smiled at her.

"FINISHED!" Bolkamon shouted in success.

"Huh?" Izumi said as she turned to Bolkamon who had a pile of cloth in his lap.

"Your clothes! I made you some new ones with the curtins!" Bolkamon said sounding accomplished.

"Uh…Thanks. I guess I'll change then. Izumi grabbed the clothes and went back into the white room. She changed and then looked in a mirror that was hanging on the wall. He had made her another skirt…_Oh joy_…and a short sleeved shirt. They were both a light purple color, and the skirt was a little shorter than the one she had before, and the shirt fitted tighter than her other one. _This is just fabulous_, She thought.

She walked back out holding Takuya's clothes in her hands and relized that it was pretty cold. "Where are we anyway? It's pretty chilly."

"You're chilly! I'm in a frekin' blanket!" Takuya yelled enraged.

"Oh…um…sorry." Izumi said while thinking, _Not like it's MY fault that I was wearing your clothes. It's not like I said, 'Hey go ahead and change me in my sleep! Oh and Takuya I want to wear your clothes!' Wow…what a jerk._

"We're high in the mountains." Kouji answered her.

"Oh…I guess that would make since." Izumi said. "Um, I'm gonna go on the balcony for a little bit."

She threw Takuya's clothes on him and then walked past them. She opened the sliding door and then closed it behind her. She took a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled. She leaned over the edge of the railing.

_This place is so bizarre,_ She thought._ But it's so beautiful. This snow looks as though it has never been touched by anyone. And this random house, it's so beautiful. Ugh…I'm still hurting…I wonder how Kouji is. He is always trying to act tough, but he's still a person. And why does he sometimes care about me, and then sometimes not care if I live or die. Do any of these boys really care about me. Junpei always says I'm pretty, but he could be lieing…_

During her thoughts the ground started to shake violently. The ground started thrashing about like someone was hurting it. This violent shaking had thrown Izumi over the edge of the balcony. She grasped the floor of the balcony that peeked through the railing and screamed.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" She screamed.

Inside they only one that could hear her was Kouji. The other boys were to busy screaming for theirselves. Kouji looked at the balcony to see Izumi nowhere in sight. He looked to see fingers peaking over the floor of the balcony. He bolted out the door and leaned over the balcony.

"Izumi!" He yelled as he tried to reach for her.

"Kouji! Help, please!" She panicked.

"Izumi grab my hand!" He ordered reaching it out as far as he could.

"I can't reach it!" She shouted. Panic soaking her voice. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she tried to keep them away. _I'm not gonna cry. I have to get out of this first_, she thought.

_I can't reach her either…oh no,_ Kouji thought._ I have to save her. I just have too. I don't know why I feel like this, but I do. I don't think I could live without her. Why am I feeling like this, what is this feeling? Is it love…no! It's not…she's just a friend…_

He shook himself from his thoughts and leaned over further trying to reach her. He looked down at her to see her beautiful eyes glistening. He kept reaching until he had her hand in his. The boys inside had finally stopped screaming to notice the absence of Kouji. Takuya glanced around to see Kouji leaning over the balcony. He ran outside still in his blanket to him, the others shortly following. Takuya ran to Kouji's side to assist him. Takuya grabbed Izumi's other hand.

"Izumi!" Junpei screamed, seeing his beloved falling off the balcony.

Takuya and Kouji pulled Izumi up and set her on her feet. She instantly turned and wrapped her arms around Kouji and let her tears freely flow. Red washed over Kouji's face as he struggled to set himself free. Jealously burned in Junpei's eyes, Takuya chuckled at the site.

"Uh…Izumi…it's ok-okay." Kouji struggled to find the words. He looked down at the crying girl to have his mouth fall open in disbelief. "Izumi! You-you're disappearing!" He grabbed the girl by the shoulders and pulled her away from him to look at her.

She looked at Kouji and her eyes widened, "Kouji, you're disappearing too!"

His eyes dropped to his body to see that he was indeed disappearing.

"What's going on?!" Kouji exclaimed.

Everyone stared at the two disappearing with wide eyes, and opened mouths. The two disappearing were frantic, and when they were almost completely gone a flash of white light blinded them, and everyone surrounding them.

The almost blind Takuya opened his eyes slightly to see what had happened…

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**


End file.
